The Murder
by MaggieandGlennRhee
Summary: "I missed you!" he said "I missed you to Dez, how's L.A.?" "It is great Austin." "Trish!" Ally yelled "Ally!" Trish yelled, "I missed you so much!" "I missed you to Ally!" Trish said as they hugged, "Were all are back together!" Dez said as he and Austin joined the girls hug. The are all spending a week together, lets see where it goes.
1. Chapter 1

** Austin and Ally **

**"I missed you!" he said "I missed you to Dez, how's L.A.?" "It is great Austin." "Trish!" Ally yelled "Ally!" Trish **

**yelled, "I missed you so much!" "I missed you to Ally!" Trish said as they hugged, "Were all are back together!" Dez said **

**as he and Austin joined the girls hug. The are all spending a week together, lets see where it goes.**

**Day 1: Its around 9 in the morning and Trish and Ally walking into Sonic Boom where Austin and Dez where **

**watching the news on their phones. "What are you guys watching?" Ally asked. "The news, there it a killer on the lose!"**

**"Are they near Miami?" asked Trish "Actually yea, the last victim was murdered very close to Sonic Boom." said Austin.**

**"Then why are you guys here, I would hide somewhere safe!" Ally said "Because we are going to catch the murderer and be **

**heros" Dez said, Austin moved away form dez and said "I'm sorry dude but I am not getting killed from one of your crazy **

**ideas." "Fine then" Dez said"I will capture him myself!" "Are you crazy? you will get killed!" Trish yelled. "Yea Dez do you want **

**to get killed?" asked Austin. Trish looked over to Ally who was watching the news on her phone. "Ally, whats wrong?" asked **

**Trish "They just found another body and..." " And what!" asked Austin "And its my dad..." she said quietly "Oh my god Ally **

**i'm so sorry!" said Trish, they all were hugging Ally except Dez he noticed she wasnt very upset**


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Austin and Ally, Trish and Dez all slept in the practice room that night. Dez woke up and noticed that it was

still dark out, so he woke up Ally "Wha..what time is it?" Ally asked "I'm not sure but I just wanted to talk." Dez said "Ok, what

do you want to talk about?" "Why were you not upset when you found out your dad was murdered?" Dez asked "Umm I don't

know" "Well Ally if you need to talk or cry I'm here for you" Dez said "Thanks Dez I appreciate that." They both go back to

sleep. A couple hours later, Austin is awake playing the paino singing a made up song about how they're all going to die. The

song woke Ally, Dez, and Trish up. "What are you doing Austin?" Trish asked "I'm trying to relax" "By singing about dyeing?"

asked Trish "Umm well yea" said Austin. Dez looks over to Ally who is watching the news again. "Ally are you alright?" asked

Dez "Yea, its just they found another body really close to the store." "Do you know them?" asked Austin "No" said Ally.

They hear a loud noise coming from down stairs and Austin grabs Ally for safety, Dez says "Aww!" "Shhh Dez they might hear

us" said Trish. Austin holding Ally tight with Trish and Dez next to them sat there until they heard "I know your in here!"

said the voice from downstairs. Austin jumped and by his face he knew who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: Allys POV, Austin hasn't talked since yesterday when we heard that voice, I'm worried about him. **

**No ones POV, Austin still silent "Austin what's going on? Why are you ot talking? Are you ok?" asked Trish. " Please talk" asked Ally. Austin finally said a word "No" "Austin, what are you saying no to?" asked Trish "No it can't be him, it just can't be" said Austin. "Whos him Austin?" asked Ally. Austin stayed silent. "Great now we wont know whats wrong with him!" said Trish.**

**"Its ok he cant stay silent forever" said Ally. Dez knew exactly what was wrong with him "I know why he won't talk" said Dez, everyone looked at him even Austin. "He knows who that was."**

_**Sorry about the shortness.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: "Its Jimmy Star" said Dez "I'm surprised you didn't recognize his voice Trish" "Let me go talk to him then" said Ally. "How do you know he's not the killer?" asked Trish "Why would he, and if austin knows hes here why dont u see if he wants you back" said Dez. "Why don't I go down there and talk to him." said Ally. Austin gives Ally a kiss and says "Be careful"

Ally laughs and says "I will". Ally heads down the stairs and Austin, Trish and Dez where listing threw the door. "I here nothing" said Dez "That probably means nothing" said Austin. (Loud door SLAMMING!) "He might of just got mad and walked out, not that he killed Ally and is taking her away." said Dez "DEZ! why would you say that!" yelled Trish "Now I'm thinking that." said Austin. "I said thats what didn't happen." said Dez "Well we should check on Ally, she should have been up here by now." said Trish. They open the door and walk out to the mini balcony and see a little pool of blood on the ground and Austin just drops to the ground and cries "Austin you dont know thats hers" said Trish "Yeah it could be Jimmys" said Dez "DEZ NOT HELPING!" yelled Trish. The here a girlish scream coming from outside the blood splats all over the doors from down stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5: (Friday) Austin finally stopped crying and calmed down, Trish and Dez told him they would check out what

happened."I hope they're ok. " Austin told himself. Trish and Dez walked threw the door with a sad face "Austin, shes ok but she

had to go to the Hospital she was bleeding everywhere and they couldn't find out where the blood was coming from" said

Trish. "Yeah they wanted to stop the bleeding before she died and we can go see here if you want." Dez said. "There is one thing

though." said trish "What" asked Austin. "While Jimmy was beating Ally she accidentally pushed him in front of a car and he

died so I don't think your going back to star records." said Trish. They leave to go see Ally in the Hospital. They are sitting in

the waiting room when the doctor walked out "Well most of the blood on her was not hers, thank god but she was bleeding a

lot and we did find the source and she is doing fine, let me show you to your room." They enter the room to see Ally is awake

and smiling. "Ally I'm so glad to see your doing great." said Austin while giving Ally a hug, then Trish and Dez join. "I'm glad to

see you guys, and to be alive." Then in the hall they here "Clear trauma room 3, a man with 12 broken ribs from being hit by a

car." said a paramedic "I recognize him." said a doctor "He is Jimmy Star from star records."


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6: "Ally can leave the hospital tonight because we trust that you will be very careful" said a doctor "Yay" said

Austin hugging Ally. The doctor leaves. "I think Jimmy might have been the killer" said Trish "Since he did try to kill Ally"

added Trish. "Well I think hes going to get arrested for attempt of murder right?" asked Ally "I'm not sure" said Austin. They

started to pack up the stuff they brought to ally knowing she will be there overnight. Its around 7:00pm when they arrive back

at sonic boom, they enter the practice room and theres a bed with sleeping bags all around the bed "Whats this?" asked Ally "We

are staying here to spend our last night together." said Austin "Oh my god I totally forgot about that." said Ally. "Well actually

you and Austin will be able to stay together but me and Trish have to go back to L.A." said Dez "I know" said Austin. They all

sit on the bed and hug, "Wait why is there a bed and three sleeping bags?" asked Ally. "Well since you need to rest we thought

you should rest in a bed and not in a sleeping bag." said Austin "Aww, thanks you guys" said Ally. They all go to where they

will sleep and fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 6: (The last day.) Ally was relaxing on the bed that he friends set up for her. Austin was talking to Ally about

Jimmy. "Do you think he will come back?" asked Ally "No, I think he will be terrified of how strong and smart you are" said

Austin. She leans up to give him a hug, when they finished their faces were close when he leaned in for a kiss it lasted for

about three seconds until Trish walked in. "Ally, Jimmy died in surgery today." said Trish "Oh." said Ally "Its ok Ally at least he

cant hurt you." said Austin. "I know" said Ally "Then why do you look upset?" asked Trish "I'm not sure but I know its not

about Jimmy." said Ally "Is it your dad?" asked Trish "Sadly no I wish I missed him but I think its because he isn't even around

half the time for me to even realize" said Ally. "Then what is it." asked Trish "I don't think Jimmy killed my dad" said Ally "Why

do you think that?" asked Austin "I'm not sure" said Ally. "Well maybe hes not but he could be." said Trish "Yeah I guess so" said

Ally. Dez stormed in with his pj's on and told the group to watch the news on there phones, Austin shared his phone with Ally

while cuddling with her at the top of the bed and Trish was at the bottom with her phone and they started to watch the news.

"Oh Jimmys last word are on the news!" said Trish "Yea he admitted to killing Allys dad and the other people." said Dez "Well

at least we don't have to worry about him hurting anyone else anymore." said Austin. "How do you feel about this Ally?" asked

Trish "Well i'm happy i'm safe but not happy that he killed my dad." "I'm sorry Ally." said Austin. "I'm just glad that i'm

eighteen and don't have to be put in foster care." said Ally.

**last chapter thanks for all the reviews and look for more stories by me and i hope you enjoy them as much as you enjoyed this one.**


End file.
